


True Despair

by AiaPhoenix



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen, Mastermind Naegi Makoto, i'm struggling with these tags right now, makoto is a bored boi, mentioned sakura and junko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiaPhoenix/pseuds/AiaPhoenix
Summary: Makoto Naegi – the extremely bored mastermind who created the killing school life just for the fun of it.





	True Despair

Makoto Naegi was so bored. So bored, that he wanted to end the world just for fun. Yes, Makoto Naegi was the mastermind behind the Killing School Life, Junko was just his puppet. He was kinda enjoying having friends. No, I should rephrase it. He's delighted with the thought that this friends could be dead and that the despair could set in any second now, … or am I wrong?  
But, because he doesn't want to end this game so quickly, gave them hope. Pathetic hope. 

Hope is going to win? What nonsense is he even spouting? He slightly disgusts himself but doesn't cancel his plan. And the thought that he could be killed any second where he isn't paying attention...  
It's a nice feeling for him. At least he isn't bored. But............ unfortunately, everything ends.

>\--------------------------------------<

They voted for Junko, why did they to that again? Foolish move. 

„Give it up Junko, the game's over!“ pointed Kyoko out.  
„... … … …Over?“ Monokuma said and laughed.  
„Puhu... Puhuhu... Did you really think the story would end once we reached the climax of the case?“ They at least thought so.  
„Wrong! There's still plenty more to go!“ Monokuma was definitely enjoying this. 

„What do you mean by that?“ asked Byakuya annoyed.  
„We-We found out who the mastermind is, didn't we?!“ shouted Aoi, eyes wide.  
„Puhuhu... You weren't even close with your idea! Junko isn't the mastermind!“ declared Monokuma and answered the questions. 

„B-B-But Junko is the o-only one who could be the m-mastermind!“ Touko was confused as everyone else. Makoto was quiet. Too quiet. What was going on with him?  
„And, just to inform you, Junko Enoshima is dead“ Makoto & Monokuma's voices were synchron now. „M-Makoto?“ asked Aoi. „She should be dead by now if I'm not wrong..“ Makoto smiled.  
„What are you saying Makoto?“ Oh Kyoko, you are going to find out now.  
Makoto started to giggle darkly, what erupted into full blown laughter. 

„The last time I was this amused was when you guys were brainwashed and swore your loyalty to me, then we were in the killing game, fifth trial, I hope you can remember and you wanted me executed... It was delightful! I laughed so hard in that trash hole or whatever that was!  
The first time in years I was this amused! Now the second time! I must give you credit for that, you are the first ones who can make me laugh twice!“

He calmed down a little. „By the way, just for the records, Alter Ego wasn't the one who rescued me, I gave Junko the command to help me out when I were to be killed or executed. You just thought this was Alter Ego because Chihiro's face appeared.....“ They were pretty shocked and speechless, but who could blame them?  
Welp, it was their own stupidity to believe Makoto in the first place. It wondered him a little that even Byakuya couldn't look behind his mask. The oh so **Ultimate Heir**.

„W-Why Makoto, why?! YOU WERE THE MASTERMIND ALL ALONG?! BECAUSE OF YOU SAKURA IS DEAD?!“ Girl, it wasn't exactly his fault. Sakura killed herself, Makoto didn't kill her. Neither did Junko. It may be true that he arranged this killing game in the first place, but... oh well. 

It sure was amusing to watch their faces, so he smirked. They never ceased to amuse him.  
Kyoko had a betrayed look in her eyes, was to be expected. Touko just stood there completely terrified –wait, Syo wasn't going to come out? Aoi was angry, sad and terrified. Yasuhiro was just really shocked and felt probably betrayed too, like everyone else. And well... Byakuya just narrowed his eyes as if he knew it all along, was just not completely sure. 

But unfortunately Makoto couldn't detect any despair from either Kyoko or Byakuya. Wasn't it enough that their dear comrade was the bad guy all along? Doesn't matter anymore. He is going to enjoy they're faces when he executes them.

„What did you say before, dearest Kyoko? ' _Game's over_ '? Yeah, I agree, but Junko isn't the mastermind! Soooooo.. _It's punishment time~_ “ 

And as they all got executed, in the back of Makotos mind, his sane/hope side was tainted in despair. He giggled sadly because this was probably the first time he felt despair himself. Why did he fight for it again? Because of boredom? 

_True despair...felt **terrible**._

**Author's Note:**

> I need to confess something. I totally forgot that Yasuhiro existed in the that trial and edited it afterwards.... *nervous laugh*


End file.
